This invention relates to a gasoline dispensing and vapor recovery system and, more particularly, to a device and method for testing a vapor recovery system to determine whether or not it is operating properly.
Many gasoline dispensing, or service, stations are designed to recover vapor from vehicle tanks during dispensing of the gasoline to the tank. To this end, openings are provided through the spout of the gasoline dispensing nozzle to receive the vapor from the vehicle tank during the dispensing of the gasoline. The vapor is then passed from the nozzle, through a separate conduit system, and to the gasoline underground storage tank, usually under the action of a vacuum pump.
In these systems, it is imperative that the operator of the service station know whether or not the vapor recovery system is, in fact, operating properly. Although test devices are available for this purpose, they are expensive, complicated, and bulky.
Therefore, what is needed is a device and method for testing for the operability of a vapor recovery system at a gasoline dispensing station which is inexpensive, simple, and compact.